Alaskan Trees
by Taters7
Summary: Edward and Emmett were together long ago, but when feelings retern years later, how will they deal with wives and a daughter, and the secret that seperated them in the first place. Post Breaking Dawn. AU, SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

**1955**

I laughed happily as I ran through the snow covered forest, my enhanced vision only catching green and brown blurs as we sped on through the thick grove. I glanced down at the forest floor, a clear sheet of white, reflecting the sun's rays in glittering sparkles, and shinning much like my own hardened skin.

I perked my ears a bit, trying to catch the sound of my chaser, only to slow, no longer hearing him behind me. The sounds of birds and small animals could be heard among the crowded trees, and I lightly caught the humming background of the small city a ways away. I sniffed, trying to find traces of him in the air, only finding the distinct scent of various animals. He was good.

I laughed again, knowing he hadn't given up yet though. Not that he would ever. That thought alone brought a smile to my face and much to my embarrassment, a spring to my step.

I felt whole and complete, running through the white painted forest, laughing all the while at our frequent game of pray and predator. It made me feel almost alive again and I knew nothing could compare to the heighted feeling of running like this with him. Even if it had seemed he had vanished.

I quickly halted to a complete stop, wasting my time running from nothing. I brought in the all too failure scenery of the forest as a lowered myself carefully onto the frozen ground soaking my pants bottom and wrapping my bare arms tightly around my jean glad knees. I sighed contently; enjoy the near silence that surrounded me. I would miss this place once we were gone, the cool temperature, the lack of people and most of all the memories that were created here.

Ten years. Ten years of bitter sweet memories that would be imprinted on this land for our eternity. But we would create new memories, moments in our life that we would hold dear to us, reminding us of the connection we shared and would never be broken.

Lifting my head slightly, I listened for him, nothing. Not even the peaceful sounds of the wildlife could be heard in the now silent forest.

It was quiet, too quiet, as one would say. He must be close.

I sat up, quickly climbing my way to the very top of the nearest tree for precaution. Slowly I breathed in unnecessary gusts of cool Alaskan air, taking in the breathtaking sight of the sun drenched tree tops and snow covered faraway roofs of the villages, puffs of smoke omitting from some. A happy thought crossed my mind as I thought of the cozy families in their homes, getting ready to settle for the long cold night ahead. This place would be hard to let go and I knew none of us were looking forward to the approaching move. Some of us more than others I thought sadly.

I perked up abruptly, smirking slightly as I silently heard him approaching in the tree tops behind me. I shook my head, jumping to the next tree and the next, our chase again started. There's no way he will catch up. I thought, vainly picking up my pace a bit, adding to the already chaotic haze I was speeding through between tree to tree. The frozen breeze ruffled my already disheveled auburn hair and I roughly shoved it back, not caring for it in my eyes as I jumped smugly away from the other vampire not far behind.

My jumps became longer and faster as I heard his quickening movements behind me, gaining on me. I may be faster, but my chaser was stronger, his muscled legs working with him rather than against him on his fast approach.

I decided to humor him, slowing my pace once again and allowing him to gain less distance between us. I heard his deep chuckle, his knowing that I was teasing him for a better game. Staying at a steady speed, I knew he was right behind me, ready to pounce at any moment. He was ready to claim his long sought after prize, but was his 'prize' ready? I chuckled, 'oh I would always be ready.'

I saw rather then heard his attacking pounce. Quickly without delay I sped faster, not ready for our teasing game to seize so abruptly. His frustrated growl was not missed as I once again left him far behind me in the swaying trees. We continued our chase for hours, both jumping from tree to tree him trying to catch me to end the silly game. However, every time he became too close, close enough to catch his prey, I would only jump faster, each time narrowly missing his attacks to claim.

I sprang towards the next tree, a larger gap between my own and my target than usual, taking my chances with my hunter behind me. Though a soon as I was soaring through the lazy snow falling sky, I was tackled from behind. Two large loving arms (never too strong) wrapped around me playfully, hugging me to him. And then we were falling, both too caught up in one another however to actually care as we clumsily soared to the white floor beneath us, laughing all the way.

He carefully turned our bodies around, positioning his own for the impact of our fall that soon came, shaking the ground and making a thunderous roar ego through the forest. He turned us over and leaned over me, beaming at his caught prey. I could only smile back, secretly happy that he had finally caught me.

He moved his head downwards, catching a quick peck from my awaiting lips.

"Caught you bumblebee," He mummers against my lips, trailing slowly down my neck, kissing every inch that his mouth can reach. I scowl faintly at his nickname for me, narrowing my eyes and shooting him a glare. He just smirks, his dimples making their appearance as he kisses his way back up to my angered lips.

"You know you like it," he says while stealing one last kiss from my now pouting lips, next moving down towards my exposed collarbone and nipping at the elevated bone.

I can't make myself retort back because no matter how degrading his courting name might be for me, it still sends shivers down my spine, as it was his name he gave to me. It claimed me as his, and just not in the state of predator and prey.

'It's been way to long.' he thought to himself as he marked my lips again, this time more slowly and loving, our longing passion finally finding a way to escape from our deprived mouths.

"Yes, way too long." I agree, kissing him back with equal love and tenderness our tongues touching, fighting for dominance. I feel so at peace in his arms in the middle of the forest like this, like nothing could destroy our perfect moment. A private moment for just the two of us. And as he continued his loving mannerisms, I knew he felt the same way.

"Mmhh" He nodded his response, the deep vibrations humming against my chest as he snuggled in to the crook of my neck, inhaling my scent. I smiled, something I seem to do a lot him, and stared stroking his short curly brown locks, massaging his scalp.

"I love you, "He whispered, looking back up at me, his face completely serious, lacking the playful mood he was in moments before and taking on a more serious approach. He then started back on my chest, kissing his way down until he found a hardening nipple. Taking it in his mouth he began to roll it around with his tongue, sending waves of warmth down to my groin and up my spine, making me arch my back slightly off the cold ground. I reached for his hair again, my hands resuming their previous movements. He then moaned around my now hard tight nub, grazing it gently with his teeth, sending me more waves of heat and causing me to pull more tightly at his hair. He grunted slightly over me, staring me down with his eyes.

"Careful bumblebee," he smirked, taking on his more playful mood from earlier and biting down hard on my perked skin. I sucked in a hiss, looking up to glare at him.

"You be careful yourself, teddy bear." I only half joked, his teeth were sure to have left some good marks. All to heal too quickly.

He wrinkled his nose, coming down hard on the other side with his teeth, keeping his mouth there to suck on the tightened nub. It caused me to arch my back again, biting back my own moan as I was lifted off the ground and into the strong arms of my lover. Quickly he brought his head down to my neck, nipping at my ear as he whispered into it.

"What was that?" He teased as he pulled away to look at my face. I just shook my head, lacing my fingers in his hair once more and pulling him down for a rough demanding kiss. Pushing us down, I crawled onto him, straddling his lap and placing heated kisses along his exposed face and chest. I couldn't seem to get enough of him, as I hungrily devoured his torso, making him arch himself desperately onto my own crotch, both of us moaning in pleasure from the sudden contact.

"God Edward," he panted, leaning back more onto the floor, closing his eyes in pleasure as I continued my descent downwards, finally meeting his throbbing erection restrained beneath his bothersome pants. Leaning down I rubbed it gently through the strained fabric, causing Emmett to moan deeply in the back of his thought and buck a bit more.

"Patience." I murmured, still slowly rubbing him constrained in his pants.

Squirming a bit he nodded, leaning up onto his elbows to watch me, which made me shiver a bit in anticipation. He laughed a deep laugh that shook his whole body.

"What was that about patience?"

I looked up at him through my lashes, deciding to ignore his comment and continue my teasing. Slowly I moved upwards slightly, bringing down his zipper with my teeth with what I assume was painful slowness. Pulling out his straining cock and taking it into my hands, I began slowly moving it up and down. I kept a steady rhythm and watch as Emmett quickly lost control, shamelessly thrusting into my willing palm.

"God, Eddy." He said as he fell back down on to the frozen ground, closing his eyes. He then hummed in pleasure, thrusting even harder into my hand.

I smiled down at him, happy I could give him so much pleasure. Soon however, his thrust became too needy and I retreated my hand, not yet ready for him to find his release.

He whimpered in protest, his hips searching out for me, only to find cool air.

"What have I told you about patience love?" I said, while moving to straddle him once more. "You really need to learn it."

I too quick to anger a hungry bear was roughly pushed onto the ground, Emmett now back in control. He swiftly moved his chilled hands down my chest, flicking each nibble on his way down, finally reaching my own bulging lap. I gasped loudly at the sudden contact, his cool hand pulling my erection from my heated pants causing me to arch, yet again off the ground.

Soon he was pumping my own shaft, bringing me almost to my peak before he retreated his hand, teasing me as I had him. Growling at my lost he only chuckled.

"Patience," He singsonged, throwing my words right back at me and causing yet an angered growl to escape my throat. He smirked, turning us over once more.

"God I love you bumblebee," he said as he playfully tweaked me lightly on the nose. I growled again back, though it was lacking its usual menacing tone, "you're so feisty." He then moved his hand around to my back, trailing it up and down my spine and sending shivers through my body making me shudder.

"I love you too." I managed out as he was now lightly teasing my entrance, making me moan and bite down hard onto his shoulder. He cringed a bit, but still continued his loving preparation, stretching me for was sure to come.

I cried out softly with pleasure, meeting his intruding fingers with my own thrust upwards, pushing him in even deeper then before. Soon his pace quickened, pushing in harder and deeper each time, keeping his steady pace.

He bent down, kissing my temple with a light peck.

"Are you ready?" He asked, always the kind gentleman to me.

I nodded, always ready for our love making, ready to feel the completeness I felt with being connected with the one I love, and have loved for many years, and will love for the rest of my forever eternal life.

He smiled in return, kissing my forehead once more before positioning himself at my entrance.

"Edward, Emmett?"

We both jumped at his quite calling of our names, called from not far in the forest.

"Shit." Emmett whispered under his breath, quickly pulling us up and gathering our clothes littered about at the same. Hurriedly we pulled ourselves together, carefully hiding our apparent arousal, before our less then unwelcome guess showed himself.

All but to soon our father appeared from the tress, happily fed and ready to depart from our family hunting trip.

"Oh, there you gentlemen are," Carlisle said while lightly brushing off dust from his tailored pants, hiding his amused smile, " I was begging to become worried, are we all set?" He looked back up, all traces of a smile gone.

I chanced a glance at my lover beside me, still looking quit flustered from earlier. He gave a quick nod and we began our travel back to our home, our love kept secret in the Alaskan trees we were leaving behind.

* * *

Ok, what do yu think. Im trying something a bit different and the idea for this story had been in my mind for awhile....and wouldnt go away. Be nice this was my fist lemon and I really wasnt sure how it went. Please review and tell me what you think!

LONGEST CHAPTER EVER!!!!

MUCH LOVE  
TATERS :)


	2. Chapter 2

_1985_

_I sat in the middle of my black sofa, my eyes fixated on the window, not quit looking through it, yet gazing out into the open space beyond it. I watched the shimmering sun reflect off my cold hard skin, casting off unusual patterns from it and,reflecting on to the walls. It portrayed me, it reflected what I truly was, making me look like the monster I had become over my present. Reveling my insides, out. _

_It didn't use to matter, what I had become. I took it with stride, happy with myself and my new life. I had everything that I wanted, needed, and never did I complain. But now...now I had a reason to, an emptiness that need to be filled, and if it wasn't to be filled with love, then hate and self loathing would have to do. _

_I hated sunny days, they left my family with nothing to do. It forced them to find more mindless things to 'entertain' them while they waited for a cloud to pass or the sun to set. Usually there form of enjoyment was spent within locked doors, leaving me to my room to sulk as I was forced to listen. _

_'BANG' _

_A loud banging noise came form right below my room, rattling the walls slightly and knocking over a few of my CD's. My heart clenched, and I stared even harder into the window, willing their thoughts away as best I could. It worked for the most part, I only hearing quick tidbits of what they were entirely thinking. Thoughts of pleasure and intense feelings were always broadcast openly for me on sunny afternoons, rather on purpose or by accident, it wasn't up to them. Their thoughts quickly forced me to curl into my self, resting my forehead on the cool window once again trying to block them out. _

_Another bang sounded up from Emmett's and Rosalie's room, making my silent heart tighten once more. Wanting to block out their thoughts completely, I started resiting the numbers of pi, first forwards, then backwards._

_It didn't work. _

_This must be my punishment for being one of the claimed, being forced to listen on the love making of my family, myself locked away in my room alone. Would this be how the rest of my eternity would be, alone? While the rest of my small coven went on happy and content with the once that they loved, there other halves? They weren't forced to be hermits, why was I any different? Why was that pleasure taken form me? _

_And would I ever move on? Or would I be forced to tolerate this 'living' hell forever? Their thoughts constant reminders for what I had lost? _

_I had to be, for now the loud thoughts of them wouldn't go away, causing me to carefully bang my head against the glass, soft enough for it not to shatter. I didn't need Esme on my tail for yet another broken object, a result from a sunny day and thoughts that no matter what, seemed to burst through my shield that I vainly tried to project against them. Why did he do this, what had I done wrong?_

_So what seemed like forever but in reality was only a few minutes, I waited on my couch in hell, trying in heartache to block the inappropriate thoughts of my family around me and more importantly the couple just below me. But no matter how much it hurt to have to listen to their activities, the inner thoughts of one in particular hurt the most. For when his long awaited climax came hard the loud moan of his wife's name was said but the low loving name of "Edward" was thought. _

_Would we ever move on? _

Post Breaking Dawn

We were moving. It really was about time, we had occupied the small rainy town of Forks Washington for way too long, and we feared the local residents were growing suspicious. But moving away from our quite forest home would be rough. So much had happened here. I started a family here, and leaving it behind without looking back seemed almost harsh to the town we had all to come to love. I'm sure we would be back, eventually, bu that would be years from now, centuries, long enough for the present generation and the next to die out. Long enough for all traces of the infamous 'Cullens' to of died with them. Still the though of leaving wasn't a pleasant one, surely leaving a bad taste in everyone's mouths.

I glanced around the small cottage that seemed like Bella and I just received. Could I really leave it behind, the place were we 'raised' our child? Or the place were we grew as a real family?

Our room was filled now with cardboard boxes, hiding its once pleasant simple charm, and only adding to the clutter. They all weren't to be used, we were only taking precious nicknacks and various memory shakes we had gathered over the years. The rest of the boxes were props to be filled with rocks, away to keep up with our human image for the movers.

"I cant imagine leaving this place."

I didn't know when Bella appeared but she made her presence quickly known with a light kiss on my cheek, the warming effect surely in my head. This would be her's and Renesmee's first move of many, this one tougher on her then the others will be. This was her home, where it all started.

I nodded while burrowing my face into her neck "Indeed, but I'm sure you'll adjust to Alaskan life."I turned around to face her, wrapping my arms around her small middle. , "Good hunting, many trees almost always cloudy. " I kissed her on top of her head. "You'll love it."

She scowled, twisting her arms around my neck and resting her head on my shoulder. "Joy." She murmured, "Were moving to someplace just like we already are living." She then twisted around again , her eyes grazing over our room. I did the same. Without the boxes the room really was beautiful, the hidden charm of an old country cottage theme hidden within the wood.

"I cant imaging leaving this place. Leaving our home, " She frowned, " Do you think we could take the cottage with us?"

I laughed, shaking her slightly with the movement. "I don't believe so love," I looked around frowning myself. " Besides, then what would we have to look forward to when we move back?"

She slipped out of my hold moving to seat on the crowded bed, lightly pushing a box out of her way ash made to lay down. She tapped lightly on the lid, "We really should finish packing." She met my gaze, "Gather all our things we're taking, and we really need to pack Renesmee's things."

I moved across my place from the door to rest beside her, the bed sinking under my weight. "She packed most of it by herself," I gestured down the hall to our daughter's room, soft music flooding through the door. She just had some left to sort through."

Bella sighed letting out a shaky laugh and lied down fully on the bed.

"She growing up to fast, seems like only a couple years ago she was a baby, now..."

I laughed again, stopping her and placing my hand over her own. I slowly traced small circles with my finger over her palm. "She was only a baby a few years ago love."

"I know." She whispered under her breath, she looked towards our door, Nessie soon appearing in front of it.

Our daughter, now ever so grown up looking walked in, moving gracefully over to the bed and pulled lightly on Bella's pants leg.

"I need help packing the rest of my clothes, I cant decide what to bring." She rolled her eyes, ever the preteen. "Aunt Alice said I shouldn't bring any of it, that she would buy me new clothes when we arrived in Alaska."

Bella immediately shook her head closing her eyes in what I assumed was pure irritation. "Don t you listen to your Aunt, Ness," She said while she looked at our daughter with a stern look, "Your clothes are fine, just bring what you want to." My daughter then shot Bella a skeptical look. "Then I'm going to need a bigger suitcase."

I then burst out laughing, I couldn't help it, our family spoiled her way to much. I could see that Bella was about to retort and I quickly stepped in, hopefully stopping the war that was about to happen.

"Come on Nessie, Ill help you." I clasped her hand maneuvering her out of the room full of boxes. Stepping out of the room Bella shot me a look clearly saying 'thank you '.I laughed softly to myself. Could vampire really be as 'tired' as she looked? After nodding back and sending her a quick wink, I headed down the narrow hall. Leading towards Nessie's room where she had moved ahead of me.

Walking down I glanced at the various pictures on the wall, a time line of our past. Everyone was up there, claiming their own space on our wall, smiling and posing in different positions and poses. Bella and I still attending Fork's high school, her flesh still very human. Bella and I at our wedding day, happy smiles plastered on both of our faces and beautiful flowers in the background. There was then several random pictures of all three of us, ever the happy family we are. Bella Nessie and I seated on the pristine white sofa of our family's home, smiling nicely for Esme behind the camera. Us under a shady tree in the public park, a melting ice cream cone in my daughter's hand, Bella trying to clean up the dripping mess. Then there were the others, head shots of the rest of our large family. Alice and Jasper, smiling lovingly at each other and ignoring the camera completely, too lost in one another to care. Alice did Jasper good, bringing out his more..... expressive side. Then came Esme and Carlisle, an older photo shaded with age. I smiled a bit more at this one, time could never tear this couple apart. Then next to my adoptive mother and father were Rose and Emmett. Emmett held a goofy grin, resulting in the scowl Rosalie owned in their photo. We were lucky we had such a close loving family, not at all broken like most of our kind. We were very lucky.

"Daddy?"

I turned to the soft sound of my daughter's voice within her bedroom. Stepping through the door I was immediately thrown into a jungle of clothes, my little girl lost within in the mess of piles of clothes. I smirked, a low chuckle escaping my lips. I shook my head a bit, fully entering the cluttered room.

"We spoil you a little too much Ness."

She didn't argue as she moved across the room towards where he closet was, hidden by a mountain of clothes. I stepped even further in, moving to sit on her messy bed. A faint familiar scent was in the air, teasing my nose. I pulled in a whiff, smirking again. Not this time big boy. I turned back to face Nessie, raising my eyebrow in silent question.

"Where is he Renesmee?" I asked sternly, not in the mood for games.

She just smiled and sent me a confused innocent look. "What are you talking about Daddy?" She asked, turning back around to sort through her massive closet, a few pieces of clothing falling down on her head. I sniffed again and stood up from her bed.

"Was he helping you pack?"

She shook her head this time, glancing at me from the corner of her eye.

"Really dad, what are you talking about, were the only ones in here."

I nodded, "No I can smell him, God I really hate it when you two do this."

I extremely dislike the game they played on me, a team made up by the devil himself, joined together just to piss me off.

Giving up I let myself fall back onto the pink frilled bed, the force making the sturdy bed squeak with strain. I pinched the bridge of my nose, willing away my approaching headache. Then, scenes down, a loud booming erupted, him screaming in my ear as he jumped up from out of a near by pile of clothes. I jumped, landing on the other die of the room, crouched down and hissing ready to pounce. But soon was I pulled out of my instinctive nature as Emmett howled in laughter.

"We really got him good this time didn't we Ness," He moved to my daughter, bending down to give her a quick high five. He turned to me.

"God bro you should of seen your face." He moved to stand in front of my making a weird face. "You were all like 'rawr'" Emmett then howled in more laughter, flopping down on the bed.

My teeth gritted. "Yup ha ha, I'm glad you both enjoyed your-self's, as you managed to scar the crap out of me once more, no really bravo." I started a slow clap, anger still masking my face. Nessie then moved over to rest her small hand on my shoulder, still silently laughing, though I could tell she was trying to hide it.

"Awe Daddy lighten up." She giggled a bit. " We were only joking" She looked over towards Emmett on her be, stretched out like a lazy cat. "Weren't we uncle Em."

"Oh but of course we were Nessie Bess," He stood up then, stretched, and moved towards the door, " All in good fun." He then walked out, leaving the room with his loud laughter coming from the hall.

Standing there boiling in my irritation, Nessie once again placed her small hand on my shoulder, showing me calming pictures. She sent me a curious look."Chill down Dad, we really were only joking."

Slowly I let out a calming breath. I knew that they were kidding, a fun game they played with me occasionally, but each time they decided to have fun with me my patience was tested, pushing my anger over the edge more and more each time. It made me feel vulnerable, not knowing when or where one of them was going to jump out at me. It made me feel week, something I wasn't used to anymore, and I didn't want a relapse. I knew it was silly, but like any other time they decided to play their game, I went along with it. I would shake it off and ignore my feelings always painting on a smile, 'for my daughter's sake,' I would tell myself. 'Nothing more.'

"Its fine Nessie," I patted her gently on her auburn curls, "You guys really got me good this time." I forced another smile and glided gracefully to her erupting closet, trying desperately to hide my true feelings. I still was not quit settled back from where I rarely ventured.

Nessie watched me closely, her beautiful eyes not leaving me once as I started absent mindlessly sorting through her clothes, randomly picking things for her to take and for her to leave. She watched me for awhile, finally dropping her gaze and helping me sort through her stuff.

We do this for a while, neither of us breaking the silence that had formed between us. Finally after the closet was emptied and her clothes folded and sorted did I break it.

"This should be fine," I said waving a hand towards the stacks of clothes she was taking. "Besides, you'll need to buy some winter clothes once we move."

She nodded slightly, silently telling me that she was listening.

"You'll need to dress to fit the weather, blend in with the humans at school."

She perked up a but. "Really?" She asked, her eyes shinning. Going to Alaska would finally dive Nessie the change to go to a public school, and as most 'preteens' are she couldn't wait to start middle school, no matter how small the student body was.

"Yes you finally going to start school, but will you be okay?" I asked, not sure with the idea myself. "You know the rest of us will be at the high school, will you be alright on your own?"

"Of course daddy, I will be fine. Don't worry about me." Sh smiled her pearly whites, and ran over to climb onto my back, she lovingly placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Don't worry."

And then I smiled, knowing that everything would be alright if I had my family, but yet always unanswered questions would arise, 'was she really ready? Is she still growing to quickly? What would she eat at lunch?' But in the end all these questions seemed less and less important ad I quickly watched my little girl grow up, soon she wouldn't anymore. We were a family and no matter what we would be fine.

"Edward?" I heard Bella speak from the hall, poking her head into Nessie's room.

"Edward, Emmett and Jasper want your help loading the rest of the boxes." She raised an eyebrow "The moving van is here."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head while slowly lowering Nessie onto her bed. "Okay, tell them I'll be there in a minute."

Bella then walked in further, wrapping her arms around my waist once more. She looked up at me, her beautiful eyes locking onto my own. "I already did." She said, a longing in her eyes and tone. I Smiled back down at her while gently unraveling myself form her strong hold. I gestured towards Nessie, who was pretending to ignore us. I kissed Bella's pouting lips.

"I really should help, besides," I started walking down the hall to the front door, " I really don't want them teasing us later for my lateness." I then shot her a dazzling smile and a wink. "But I'll remember this for later." I then I was gone, missing her sly smile.

I ran as fast as I could to the house, feeling refreshed from the cool fall air on my face as I ran through the red and golden forest. Running it seemed was one of the only ways I could really calm myself. Breathing in the refreshing scents that were purely forest. Would I miss this forest as well? Where so much had happened in the last few years, much like the town? Yes, I would, but moving meant new memories, new beginnings for our growing family, and I now believed that I was ready for the move, ready to begin a new with my family. For once I wouldn't be left out, I had my missing puzzle piece now and was ready to be put together to make the finished picture.

Turning a sharp corner I soon found the familiar path leading down to the house and soon the while home cam into my view. The moving trucks were out by the front, Emmett and Jasper loading up 'heavy' boxes into the back. A nervous looking mover sat in the driver's seat, glancing worriedly at my brothers loading his truck. I smiled at the driver, sending him a polite wave. He waved back, never fully taking his eyes off the others loading his truck.

"Jasper, Emmett." I said while walking over to them, "Cool I down a bit with loading the boxes, your shaking the truck." Jasper looked over to me from the porch, five large boxes in his hands, hiding his face slightly. He nodded, setting down two of his load.

"Hey Ed," I turned towards Emmett coming out of the trucks back, " Are you ready to load your piano?"

I step forward a bit, watching as he jumps down from the trucks ledge. I made my way over to where he was and placed my hands on the truck to pull my self up.

"I don't think I'm going to bring it." I said while looking out past the fiery forest, I heard a wolf howl. Emmett halted and turned around with a look of admonishment plastered on his face.

"What!" Why? You love playing , why would you not want to bring it with us?"

Shaking my head I turned away from the tress and changed to lock at my adoptive brother, still looking quit shocked. "I don't need to take my piano here, my new one."He looked a bit confused, though an emotion easily misread on him. " My old piano is at the house in Alaska," I explained, "You know my childhood one from when I was still human." He nodded slightly avoiding my eyes. "I just figured id leave this one here, besides," I got up off the ledge, landing on my feet in the dirt beside him. "I miss the feel of my old one." I smiled up at him, resting my hand on his strong shoulder as I walked back up to the house.

"Ya, I do too." Was his mumbled response, my sensitive ears just barely catching it. Frowning, I walked into the house. It looked as if we weren't moving at all, most of our furniture still present in the white rooms. We were leaving tomorrow, leaving the place that held so much history for me. Was I ready? I looked around the clean living room, my eyes landing on the pristine white piano in he corner. 'Out with the new and in with the old.' was what it felt we were doing, it felt as if we were all back tracking. Was I ready for that?

Soft arms warped around my waist, as a tender kiss landed on my neck. I relaxed in her hold, breathing in the sweet smell of Bella. "How about we say hoof bye to our room?" she hummed while placing more kisses down my neck, "Nessie is over at Jake's, we would have it all to ourselves."

I turned around, finding her lips in a slow kiss as I picked her up in my arms. "Now how can I say no to that?" And we ran back to our small home.

_'In with the old, out with the new.'_

* * *

Wow! That was the longest chapter i have ever done, wow. OK so this might seem a bit confusing but try to follow. Its kind of long and it might seem that its poitless but im trying to show you what thir lives are like now. So please enjoy and review please. :)

MUCH LOVE  
TATERS


	3. Chapter 3

**1935**

Emmett's POV

I had to be in hell, there was no other reason for this intense horrific feeling of pain I was experiencing. It ripped at my throat, the feeling of something wanting to crawl out and devour me, but instead was spreading though my body, melting my insides and lighting flames within, burning.

I wanted to scream out, beg for forgiveness from whoever sentenced me to this pain, ask what I did to have to be damned to his intense feeling of death and decay.

My whole burned, my body seeming to explode from the overall heat of the burning sensation that was spreading within. Forever its seemed was I melting, but soon time was lost on me as I allowed the pain to take over, I wanted it to end, I wanted to die and be rid of this hell.

And then all the pain and horrifying torment I had been through seemed like nothing as my body caught on flames, hotter then the worst of hell. Blue burning flames.

Flames making me call out in agony and to thrash out, my being no longer in control of my movements, and then it was over. My body cooled and my heart slowed, the only pain remaining in my throat, now only a low annoying throb.

Was this it, was this my forever? Was it heaven, hell? My brain was foggy, too hazed to form coherent thoughts.

And then I saw it. The angel. The beauty of this creature was dazzling, with its soft fiery halo and a voice like music.

"Carlisle." It called, its sweet voice dripping like sweet sweet honey, "He waking."

Its beautiful golden eyes never left mine as my blurred vision slowly became much sharper, adding the small details of the room that the angle and I were in. A hand the was place om my shoulder, but I didn't dare move my face in fear that the angel would disappear if I dared to turn away.

"Sir? Can you hear me?" The other person asked, was this the person the beauty had called? Carlisle?

"Sir?"

I nodded, not leaving the angels eyes. Was I in heaven? Was I not damned to an eternity in hell like previously thought? Then what was the pain, the agony of the burning? Surely this beautiful creature didn't belong with the damned souls sentenced to life in fire.

"Please sir, can you speak? Look at me please."

'No.' I thought, 'don't make me leave the angel' Would he disappear if I did, leaving me here, leaving me to burn while he rejoined heaven?

"Is he up? Carlisle?"

A woman's voice this time, talking to the same 'Carlisle' my angel had. My angel for it had to be my guardian, a wonderful creature of God sent to protect me and to safe me from what hell I was sure to face.

"Sir?" My angel spoke again, its words still sounding like a sweet melody, composed only for myself.

"Please Carlisle," It gestured towards the man on my right, "Carlisle just wants to make sure you are alright."

'Yes' I thought again, 'Anything for you" Turning to look at who they called Carlisle my vision finally cleared, reveling everything in my surrounding to be more clear and detailed then I ever could imagine. Everything, I could see everything, even count the single fibers on their cotton shirts, every single detail stood out. It made my head spin, this new world I was entering.

"Sir? My name is Carlisle Cullen, and this," he gestured towards the angel and the women in the room, "is my family, your new family." He smiled a calming smile. "Can you please tell us your name?" He asked while his kind shinning eyes made contact with my own.

My name? What had happened, why was I with the angel and his family?

"Yes, your name. Can you tell us your name?" I turned to the sweet sound of my angels voice, shocked at the beautiful boy that was him. He asked me a question, what was the answer the creature of God wanted? What if I answered him wrongly, failed to enter the holy world he had come from? Hoarsely I rasped out the only name that came to mind,

" Emmett, my names Emmett." The words caused my throat to burn once more and I winced at the building pain. Was that what my angel wanted? My name, Emmett? It must me because the most breath taking smile soon broke out onto the angel's face.

"Emmett," I pulled away from the smiling face to face Carlisle who was also smiling happily, " how are you feeling?" I coughed, the burning in my throat worsening.

"does your throat hurt, like a burn?" He asked, a knowing look in his golden eyes. I nodded mutely rubbing at my throat with my right hand, the burn was becoming unbearable, becoming harder to ignore.

Carlisle smiled down at me from where I sat on what looked like a large hospital bed.

"Edward will take you hunting soon," He pointed towards the angel sill standing and smiling in front of my bed, a look of calmness and comfort claiming his features. 'Edward, I loved it, it suited the beauty well, though no name could truly do justice.

"No, Carlisle! I want to take him."

We all turned to the load outburst from the voice to my left. A beautiful blond, though they were all beauties, stood there, her arm now resting on my cold shoulder. I scowled at it, willing her to remove it. I didn't want to go with the blond, why couldn't Edward take me like they planned, take me hunting?

Quickly, almost too quickly I turned back around to face Edward, pleading with my eyes for him to take me. I didn't want the blond's help, only his.

'Please,' I thought, 'you.'

At first my angel looked confused, his brows scrunched together in what looked like, pain? But slowly, his eyes not leaving mine, he spoke to Carlisle.

"Maybe I should be the one to take him," I nodded towards him as he turned the rest of the way to my right, "his first time will be quit difficult." He finished, turning to send me a chase smile. I looked at the man to my right again as he nodded slowly.

"Yes Edward your right." He tuned to the blond once more. "Rose, for Emmett's first hunt, I Think it would be best if Edward took him, no distractions."

The blond looked upset, an irritated scowl lacing her blood red lips. I caught Edward agree from the corner of my eye.

'No distractions? From this angel?!'

"Emmett?" I turned around again to Carlisle, who seemed to be the leader of their, family? "Do you remember what you were doing doing before you woke up here?"

I thought for a moment. Did I? I vaguely remember being in a fores, trees I recalled trees and blurs and flashes of green and brown, but I couldn't think, the burning in my throat preventing me from thinking clearly. I shook my head no, racking my brain to recall what I had been doing.

Carlisle smiled. "We'll talk later, Edward will take you to quench your thirst."

It seems that I could only nodded today. Thirsty, was I thirsty. Was that why my throat burned the "

"Thank you." I chocked out. Though even to my own ears my voice sounded smooth and velvety.

"Emmett, are you ready?"

"Yes, anything to be rid of this torture." Edward smiled slightly, a lop sided grin only met for an angel's face. Slowly I got up from the bed my bare feet landing on soft carpet. I wasted not time, and quickly made my way to follow Edward through the door and down a narrow hallway. The wall was vacant of any photos, nothing to hint me on this strange family and world I had woken to.

"Where are we going? I asked as we made are way down a flight of stairs. I had to watch my speed to keep in pace with Edward. \

"The forest." He answered as he took of his shoes and shocks, neatly placing them besides the door we had come to.

Why the forest?" I was at a lost as of why he would want to take me to the forest for something to drink. But where ever we were going I hopped it would stop the burning that was building worse in my throat.

Edward then opened the door, and suddenly I was hit with a million different smells, making my scenes insane with all the new information I was taking in . But one smell stood out from all the others, a Sweet addictive smell that made my mouth water and made my throat burn worse with need.

I MUST HAVE IT.

Then more quickly then I had ever ran, I tore out the door, turning a death ear to Edward's calls of protest in search for the delicious smell.

Running quickly , the surrounding trees becoming a blur, I felt strong and power crazy as I raced for my salvation. I just knew that the over taking scent would be the cure for my burning thirst I had acquired.

I heard Edward behind me, calling my name to stop, as I ran desperately down the mountain, faster. Was I still in the Appalachians? Or by all the commotion, in a completely different world?

But I didn't care, all that I cared about was reaching the nearing scent. And soon the smell became even stronger as I neared the bottom of the mountains, Edward right on my tail. He was fast but with my new found strength I some how out ran his superhuman speed.

Finally I had reached the bottom, and quickly strayed from the road leading to town, no there must be a faster way to the delicious smell. Wasting no time, I pushed myself harder through the trees, fallowing the smell and my instincts. It wasn't far now, it was so lose, it would make the burning stop.

"Emmett, please stop!" My angel called for me, so close but no way close enough to stop me, catch me. He would forgive me in time, but now, now nothing mattered then the beautiful scent that was so close now. Nothing would or could stop me.

Quickly I tore through the forest, finding myself on the outskirts of a small neighborhood. The smell becoming closer and more seductive as I neared. I followed the smell to the nearest house, a small family in the backyard.

Sniffing, I followed the teasing smell to the people. There were my salvation, theses people, they would make the burning stop. It had to stop, they would make it stop. I must have there re-leaving fluids. They had the power to make it stop! My eyes on the bulky man of the family, I readied myself to pounce, my hungry eyes pinpointed on the man's neck.

"Emmett! No!" I heard the angel call again, call out for me to stop, but it was too late. I had pounced!

I hit my target dead on , my teeth sliding into the man's neck with ease. It w was mourning in pleasure as the man's hot blood ran down my healing throat. I was in heaven, floating on cloud nine and nothing could be this good, nothing.

I heard the screaming of my meal's family, their cries only adding to my huger. They had the power to heal also, they would be next. Now the man was empty, no longer supplying me with what I need, the woman would be next, then her young child desert.

Quickly I pulled out of the man, ready to attack the screaming woman, maybe then she would shut her mouth, her screaming too much for my sensitive ears. I readied to pounce again, my throat still burning when I was tackled to the ground. How dare anyone stop me from this pleasure, this pleasure that I needed to survive! Could they not see that I needed this? This horrible sin?!

"Emmett, no."

The angel was in front of me now, holding my hands tightly to his own, restraining me. Why wouldn't he let me go, why wouldn't he allow me to heal? Wasn't this what he had planned to do, he was to take me hunting, wasn't he? Wasn't this hunting, hunting for what I needed to live.

Someone was pulling me up, the angel. The angel was pulling me up to my feet, dragging me away from my meals. Had I done something wrong, was the angel mad at me? Edward quickly ran us back to the tress, back up the path and up the mountains. The sweet smell of the peoples blood still teasing me. Finally when we were back up in the mountains, far away from the people did he release me.

The angels face was scrunched up in anger, his brows pulled together in a menacing expression. This ugly look didn't belong on this beauty's face but soon his features relaxed and he closed his eyes, kneeling in front of me.

"Emmett, what you did back there was very bad." He spook as if talking to a misbehaved child, his eyes looking up at me in disappointment. "I know you were thirsty, I know trust me, but we don't hunt the humans, understand?"

So I did do something wrong, we weren't allowed to hunt...the humans? But I needed to, I, we needed them to stop the burning didn't?

"My family," Continued the angel, "our family, we're different then the rest of our kind. You see we consider ourselves," He pointed to a near by deer, making a horrible ruckus in a near by bush. "vegetarians, we only hunt animals." He looked me dead in the eye, "Do you understand, Emmett?"

I nodded, wanting to do anything to please him, but I smelled the deer and it didn't smell at all as refreshing as the humans had.

Humans, if I wasn't human anymore, then what had I become?

"Emmett," He bent his head again, staring at the ground, "were monsters, plain and simple, we kill to survive," He stood up, walking over to a near by tree, "and I'm so sorry we brought you into this world." Edward fingered a low hanging branch, ripping it off with little force. He threw it off in the distance, a loud boom echoing through the forest.

Brought me into this world? How, how did they bring me here, what had happened? And we were monsters? How cold my angel be a monster?

"What happened to me?" I whispered, standing up as well and taking a step close to him. I felt lost, what had happened before I awoke to this new strange world?

Edward sighed, walking the rest of the distance to me, he smiled a sad smile, yet another expression I wished to never again see on his lovely face.

"When you were little, did you ever hear stories about magical creatures?" He spoke to the ground, as if not daring to meet my eyes.

What kind of question is that? But what confused me more was that I didn't know. It seem as if all my childhood memories had vanished when I entered this new world. ALL my memories seemed to have vanished, every single one of them!

"Well, were not like them," He continued, seeming not to care that I didn't answer, "Where not beautiful magical beings that spreed joy to children, we," he pointed a finger at me, then himself, "Are the ugly terrifying bad guys that end up only creating nightmares and destroying." he hung his head low, in what I could only guess what shame. He was ashamed of himself, my angel hated himself!

"Your wrong!" I gritted my teeth, my anger boiling over. I reached for his hands, taking them in my own. He looked surprised, hell I was even taken aback by my sudden outburst! But he didn't move to pull away.

"Your not a monster, how could you be?"

He looked even more shocked, but there was no possible way that this angel could be a monster. And then I was positive he couldn't be what he claimed so powerfully to be, because at that moment I saw the most breath taking smile I had ever seen on another beings face. He squeezed my hands, making a pleasant shiver go through my spine.

"Thank you Emmett."

I smiled, happy I pleased him.

"And don't think your any lesser because of what just happened, we've all gone through it." He paused "Well except Carlisle." And then he laughed and I couldn't help not to either. When he stopped, Edward tilted his head deeper in the forest. He tugged on my hand, pulling me along with him.

"Now come on, Ill teach you how we veggies hunt."

We ran, him leading us deep and high up into the mountains, away from the human population I'm sure. I will never hunt another human again, not if it hurts him, not ever. We traveled deeper and soon the heavy addicting smell of humans vanished and a lower more softer smell filled my hungry scenes. Thought not as strong, I figured it would do.

I allowed myself to finally take in my surroundings. The mountains were amazing, so full of beautiful greens, a light coating of snow just settled on the never changing branches. My new enhanced sight made things that never would I noticed, stand out. Like every particle of the forest was dazzling with a new intensity that I never knew. I was amazed. Edward laughed, bringing me back to his attention.

"Do you smell the animals? There not as strong as the smell of humans, but its a doable substitute." Edward then crouched down , his back and shoulder muscles flexing. I did the same, mirroring his lowered ready pose I sniffed the air and immediately captured the scent of an animal near by, a deer?

We both readied are self's, crouching even lower in the cool snow covered ground. A load rustle omitted from a shaking bush, and a low grow rumbled with in Edward's throat.

"You ready?" He asked, motioning to the shaking shrub just feet away from us.

I nodded, though not sure of myself, what I I hurt someone else, what If I hurt Edward? And then the two deer from the bush sipped out, Edwards following them with quick ease. I started a bit on delay, too memorized at the strange beauty of watching Edward run. But I soon caught up with him, only a few feet away , his teeth buried in the neck of a large doe. Another one lay beside him, still warm with blood. Though it didn't smell as strong it still would be satisfying.

Bending over the dead deer I slowly sank my teeth in, just as the angel beside me had finished.

When the deer was empty I set it aside, looking up, Edward was staring at me. I noticed his clothes weren't at all soiled, not a speck of blood visible. I looked down at my own disheveled outfit. My pants were ruined, splashed with dried blood and ripped beyond repair. My shirt was long gone.

I looked back up to Edward with a sheepish grin. He laughed slightly, yet another musical sound from his mouth. He reached for my hand, pulling me away from our meals.

"Come on, there's plenty more out there." He said leading me even deeper into the forest. I could only follow, a goofy grin on my face.

We hunted for hours, catching several more animals and draining every last drop out of them all. It wasn't until we reached back home and talked to Carlisle that I learned what I had become. What I was, what my angel was, what my new family was, Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie. What I would always be.

I had become a vampire, a vampire in love.

* * *

Ya, so i think that was a crap chapter.....its based on the outtake on SM website when Emmett wakes up from his change and sees an angel. However in te real one the angel is Rose...but for the stoy's sake its Edward. :) so please tell me what you think and please review. Reviews make Edward and Emmett happy. ;)

MUCH LOVE  
TATERES O.o


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry for the long wait. I've had this chapter writen out forever, the next one too, just havent found the time to write it. I've had several updates on my other story however, for those who are following, Home is where the Hear is is moving along. The chapters on it will start becoming longer, hopefully, once school starts. Okay so heres the thing, I'm looking for a Beta, one that can help me with all my stories and is okay with slash and M ratings. If your interested tell me in a review and we can get in touch. Also I'm not sure how Betas work, do i just send you my chapters when I'm done and you proof them? So tell me what you think, and happy reading.**

**MUCH LOVE  
TATERS**

**

* * *

**

**Edward's POV present**

I really hate flying. To me it was so unnatural, to be suspended in the air in a heavy metal plane. Still to this day I do not understand how it stays up. A metal box, soaring In the air like a feather light bird.! And one would think that after my many years and plane rides, the though of or action of flying wouldn't be so, well terrifying.

Yet I seemed to be the only one effected by the flight. Everyone else was completely fine, being in the air in an object that should be in no way able to soar in the air. When I was left trembling in fear.

'God suck it up Cullen, you've done this before. You can fly in a plane. Its fine, your okay, your not going to fall. When has your plane ever fallen with you in it. You road in a plane with Bella several times, and all the times you've moved, What would make this time any different?'

"Edward calm down." I looked over to Bella, her smooth hand rubbing soothing circles over my own tense clasped hands. "Whats wrong?" She asked, her hand still massaging my own. It really did calm me down, a bit.

I ignored her question though, concentrating on the open sky and heavy clouds outside of my window. Some how it calmed me down, and I finally allowed myself to relax into my wife's gentle touches. It felt nice, to have someone there, always to settle my nerves when ever they became on edge. Finally I felt like I had a place in this never moving world I was damned to.

I owed so much to Bella, she really did save me, and for that I was forever thankful. But she had done so much more then that, from saving me an eternity of lonesomeness. I chanced a glance at my sleeping daughter, her small head of auburn curls resting comfortably in her mother's lap, while her tiny bare feet and legs were draped across Emmett's lap. I chuckled a bit, laughing at how much we spoiled her.

"Em, do you realize how whipped my daughter has you?" I asked, while reaching over to tickle one of Nessie's toes. Her foot wiggled slightly, it attempt to try and escape my bothersome hand. I looked back towards my brother, raising a brow. "Whipped." I said again, while poking him lightly in the middle of his chest.

Slowly Emmett lifted his head from Rose's shoulder where it had been resting, a scowl on his face.

"I'm Whipped?" he asked, pointing to his own chest. "Me?"

"Emmett you would do anything form my little girl, like I said," I turned back to the window, a small smile on my face, "Whipped."

Bella started laughing, a sweet sound of bells. "I think your both whipped, both of you would do anything for Ness, shes just too perfect." She slowly stated stroking our daughter's hair, playing with her curls.

"She king of had us there Em," I said while reaching for my wife's hand, her beautiful face smiling up at me from where she was seated. I smiled back and leaned down for a quick peck.

"Whatever." He said, while resting his head one more on Rose's shoulder. Though quick not to deny.

"Emmett sweet, that little girl has us all wrapped around her little finder." Rosalie lovingly looked down at Nessie, her self reaching for a little bare foot. Slowly she started ribbing her big toe.

Emmett just grunted, burring his forehead into rose's neck.

Se smiled, and slowly started applying calming circles on his back, much like Bella had done to myself.

"Hey look, were landing!" Alice started bouncing a bit in her seat next to Jasper, her excited face glued to her window. Jasper looked tired, if a vampire could be. Sometimes I felt sorry for the guy. Cautiously I did the same as my sister, careful not to look down. The high view of our home came into quick view, with its low snow covered mountain tops peeking though and a massive collection of snow powdered Alaskan tress lining and filling the forest.

As we ventured lower I began to pick up the small quick movements in the forest, surely a smorgasbord of lost animals, not hunted since our last stay.

I could feel my mouth become think with venom and there was no doubt my eyes were as black as coal. Quickly shoving unwanted hungers away, I turned to my family, their own faces amazed. I carefully observed Bella's face, happy to find a look of pure awe there.

"Wow! This place is amazing!" She exclaimed, her face much like Alice's, plastered to the small window. Smiling like a fool, I leaned down once more and placed a loving kiss to her cheek.

"Welcome Home."

**Emmett's POV present**

"Welcome home."

Those words brought back weird, unwanted feelings, feelings I quickly tried t to push down and hide away once more.

They were strange and unfamiliar, yet at the same time strangely familiar and recognizable. I feared looking out the widow, feared the beautiful landscape bellow and the vast mountain range through it. I only furthered to hide my face within my WIFE'S neck, trying to slowly breath in her all too familiar calming scent. She was my savior, she was my Rose.

"Em, look were here, Oh wow its so beautiful, Look!" She exclaimed, herself amazed by the Alaskan tree top view, as were the others. I had to remember that most of them, this was their first time here. "Oh wow, I've missed this place." she murmured into my hair, as she rested her chin on top of my head.

Missed?

"Oh look, our house!" I heard Alice call, and against my better judgment, slowly looked up. Sure enough there it was, our long lost home, barely visible amongst the tall snow covered trees.

"We here?" We all turned to the waking little girl sprawled across her mothers and my own laps. Her hair was slightly tousled and her eyes till heavy with sleep.

"Yes, Look Ness," Edward said while reaching for his daughter and bringing her close enough to his window to see, "our new home." The little girl looked out in wonder, captivated much like the others of the wonderful view from the now descending plane.

"When we get off the plane, I would like us to separate into two groups," We all turned to Carlisle, ready for instructions. "Alice, Rose, Bella, Esme, and Nessie, You ladies will have the first hunting chance. There's a nice hidden spot just beyond the house, follow the path." The woman nodded in agreement. He then turned to Jasper, Edward and I .

" I want you guys to go first to the house and help the movers with what we brought," He turned his full attention to Edward "Your car is already here in the lot, you may all take that while the rest of us run." Edward nodded once and Carlisle turned back to the group, "Wonderful, ill be going to the local hospital finalizing some things." He smiled, clasping his hands together, "Ready?"

Hell no.

We all nodded once more, eager to venture off the now landed plane.

"Mommy I'm hungry!" I turned to Nessie's voice, her small little hands holding her stomach, a loud rumble echoed through the plane. Everyone laughed as Bella reached for her hand.

"Don't worry little angel, you'll get to hunt soon enough." She said while petting the back of her auburn hair.

_**Flashback 1945**_

_We sat peaceful on the leather sofa, our feet covered beneath us. My angel's head was rested on my chest, it moving with my even breaths. Slowly I stroked his wild hair, messing far beyond its usual tousle. _

_If I dint know any better I would think him asleep, with his face so relaxed, no worries in sight. His chest moving slowly up and down so peacefully. I smiled down at him, happy with our stolen moment of peace and alone time. Edward smiled contently and opened his eyes to lazily gaze up at me. I stroked his cheek. _

"_Hi there my little angel." I mocked slightly, happy with the small scowl he produced on his pouting lips. He huffed, teasing back as he turned his body to look at me directly. _

"_Emmett, in no way am I small." He paused sending me his signature crooked grin. "Or delicate." He sneered, I laughed. _

_Sifting my own body I held him closer, resting my forehead on his own. I could feel his cool breath tickling my face like a feather, bringing upon a smile. _

"_However, you are much smaller then myself," I paused similar as he did. Producing my own version of his grin I teased back, "And you are much more delicate." I flexed my muscles. He turned around scowling once more but trying to hide his smile as he glared me down. _

_I started laughing, a booming noise that shook the whole of both of us. Edward crossed his arms, still pouting, but his own chuckle gave him away. I nudged him a bit with my elbow, making his smile grow even bigger. _

"_Aw, lighten up Eddie, I mean no harm." I found his hand, trapping it within my own as he continued to be stubborn as an ass. Slowly I started playing with it, marveling at his long pale piano fingers. He sighed, leaning back against me and finally relaxing._

"_When do you think they'll be back?" He asked, his eyes still closed and his back against my chest. I shook my head while glancing towards the front door. I listened beyond, trying to catch the slightest of noise. I heard nothing signaling their approach home, only the soft background noise of our forest surrounding. _

"_There still in the forest, they said they'd be gone all weekend." _

"_Good." He said while snuggling even more in my hold. It relaxed me, having my angel this close and sound. It seemed that these close personal times we got together were so sacred, only being able to be together when the family was out, hinting or otherwise. _

_These moments were special, just the two of us for only a brief moment in time. _

"_Carlisle said were moving soon." I was pulled out of my stolen peace when my angel broke the silence. I Turned his face around and placed a kiss on his forehead. _

"_OH?" _

_Edward didn't answer as he quickly sat up from my lap, moving to stand in front of the large frontwards window, opposite of the couch. When he didn't move to speak I got up as well, waling over to hug him around the waist. _

_We stood there for awhile in silence, comfortable with no words exchanged. Finally Edward broke it again, my angel not able to hid the sadness form his musical voice. _

"_I don't want to leave," He said while placing a long fingered pale hand on the cold frosted window, "I finally started to 'live' here, you came into my life." He said this so quietly, even so that I had to strain to hear his whispers._

"_I feel like," He paused, sounding like he was almost afraid to continue, biting his lip he went on, "It feels like when we leave here, our home, us, it will all disappear._

_Shocked, I spun him around, our faces inches from each others "Don't ever! Ever say that." I leaned my forehead down to rest on his, our unnecessary breaths shallow and uneven. "No matter where we go, what we are doing, I will always love you. Never forget that Edward." _

_He looked down, adverting his eyes from my own. I didn't speak, just raised my hand to lightly stroke his cheek with the back of my palm._

"_I hate keeping us a secret." He finally whispered again, looking back up at me, meeting my eyes fro the first time. I nodded in agreement, flopping my hand to my side as he pulled back to lean on his shinning maple piano._

"_We would be shunned if we came out to our family, for Carlisle to think he changed two sinners...." I stopped shaking my head once more in denial, "I'm afraid to know what would happen." _

"_I agree." Edward spoke from his piano bench he was now occupying, his feet idly playing with the peddles._

_Another mother more tension filled silence fell upon us, both of us lost within our own thoughts. I kept my ears strained on the forest, cautious of the slightest noise signaling our family's early return. The soft sound of Edward's playing distracting my ears A light soft rain began to fall, bringing a refreshing scent into the tense air. _

_I stood content in front of the window, Edward's soft playing relaxing me. Several more songs later my angel stopped his music. The abrupt silence falling like blanket. Edward stoop up from the bench, becoming to his full lean height, though still a good size shorter then myself. _

"_Emmett," I looked over to the soft music of Edwards melody of a voice, He leaned against the railing of the oak stairs, his lanky form relaxed, his eye trained towards the door. Traveling away from the front door, his eyes met my own again, the beautiful bright orbs holding a mixture of joy and saddens, "I love you too." he whispered quickly before running up the stairs mere seconds before the soft rustle of our family coming home meet my ears. _

_'I will always love you my angel." I thought, hoping beyond hope that my Edward heard me. _


	5. Chapter 5

Promise I'll have something new posted soon. Not sure which story though...

Please follow me on Twitter, Im lonely! Link on my profile!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I know I haven't updated, and I'm so sorry. I know a lot of people are disappointed with me, and I apologize deeply. I love writing but recently I've just not be motivated or too busy to do so. I'm also an artist and have been more taken with that this past year. Actually, I'm currently involved with a major art contest for a backpack company! I MADE IT TO THE FINALS out of tons of people all over the world! Now, here is what I'm was wondering, if you guys will vote for me, and I know this has come up before, but if guys vote for me and send me a review or message saying you did so, I PROMISE PRMOISE PROMISE TO UPDATE ONE CHAPTER OF ANY ONE OF MY STORIES FOR EVERY 5 VOTES I GET! Please help an inspiring young artist out! :D You can find my contest at www .baobaobags .com and voting is real simple and will only take a second of your time. Just click enter and then vote and then choose taters7 with the piece "Overflow" :D its that easy. And if you really love me, you can vote once a day and spread the word out to your fellow readers and friends. :D

Thanks a munch guys!

TATERS :D


End file.
